kiss, but please don't tell
by debramorgans
Summary: AU {post gleeclub and college} in which quinn and rachel have an affaire.
1. Chapter 1

_**{post gleeclub/college} AU in which quinn and rachel have an affair, everything happens in New York.  
through quinns eyes.**_

_****_She kept looking at me with that smile, the prettiest smile I had ever seen in my entire life. It made me sad that I could only look at it for a few hours, I wouldn't mind having her around 24 hours, I would ignore the crazy talk, the spontanous singing, yes, even the singing. I always love to hear her sing. I remember last christmas, when Finn was back in Ohio with his dad and we got time to spend together, we song every christmas song ever made until the sun got up. it was glorious, might even be the best christmas i've had in years. I loved her, I did.

''when is he expecting you home?'' I asked while looking at her gorgeous eyes. ''around 10, I said I had a late rehearsel'' rachel said, she didn't like leaving either, but she had to go. Many times had pasted that I asked her to leave finn, but she still loved him, and who would blame her, they'd been together for so long. A silly girl could easily be 'a phase' for her and she would throw away her whole life for that. for me it wasn't a phase, or a crush, it was real, but I never had the courage to tell her that. ''Rach, have you thought about..'' I couldn't end my sentence ''I cannot go to italy with you Quinn, it's too..'' she said. ''too risky, I get it. another time'' I stood up, kissed her forehead and went to the kitchen.

''Do you want some coffee, berrypie?'' I yelled from the kitchen. No answer. I heard the door closing. She left.


	2. Chapter 2

_**{post gleeclub/college} AU in which quinn and rachel have an affair, everything happens in New York.  
through quinns eyes.**_

She kept looking at me with that smile, the prettiest smile I had ever seen in my entire life. It made me sad that I could only look at it for a few hours, I wouldn't mind having her around 24 hours, I would ignore the crazy talk, the spontanous singing, yes, even the singing. I always love to hear her sing. I remember last christmas, when Finn was back in Ohio with his dad and we got time to spend together, we song every christmas song ever made until the sun got up. it was glorious, might even be the best christmas i've had in years. I loved her, I did.

''when is he expecting you home?'' I asked while looking at her gorgeous eyes. ''around 10, I said I had a late rehearsel'' rachel said, she didn't like leaving either, but she had to go. Many times had pasted that I asked her to leave finn, but she still loved him, and who would blame her, they'd been together for so long. A silly girl could easily be 'a phase' for her and she would throw away her whole life for that. for me it wasn't a phase, or a crush, it was real, but I never had the courage to tell her that. ''Rach, have you thought about..'' I couldn't end my sentence ''I cannot go to italy with you Quinn, it's too..'' she said. ''too risky, I get it. another time'' I stood up, kissed her forehead and went to the kitchen.

''Do you want some coffee, berrypie?'' I yelled from the kitchen. No answer. I heard the door closing. She left.

**** rachel berry ****  
Rachel jumped in a cab. 'Can you take me to broadway, I can take it from there' she told the cab driver. As the cab drove through the busy streets of new york, rachel found herself thinking about the glorious and wonderful night she had with quinn. She felt sorry and slightly guilty for taking off like that, and the moment she had the chance to see her again, she would suprise her with flowers or something sweet like that. The cab stopped. 'here you go, thank you' rachel said when she gave the driver some money. 'have a nice night'. she closed the cabdoors, there she was, broadway.  
She stopped at broadway because she told finn she would be here at this hour, and she couldnt risk him waiting for her here. but finn wasnt outside the theatre, so she figured she could walk home, it was only 10 minutes away.

'Miss Berry?' the doorman said when rachel finally got to the appartment building. 'lovely to see you, ben' she said.  
'have a nice night miss.' he said. 'you too' rachel smiled. she took the elevator to the appartment and opened her purse to find her keys, as she was looking through her bag she found quinn's bracelet. Oh it must've fell in her bag when.. she smiled when she thought of it, wishing it could always be like that.


End file.
